Twilight A Rose So Sweet BellaEdward
by sarahleighton
Summary: its a crossover with Twilight bella edward and Romeo and Juliet you will see what i mean later possible love trangle dont no yet please read and review i hope you like it :D


A

**A  
Rose So Sweet**

I rushed out of class like a bullet, there wasn't any point to it really but I wanted to get out rather quickly and the excuse of calling my mum was enough for me to do so. I was so tired of the same thing I could guarantee every Thursday the same thing, first it be Bella can you run though insert character name here to show the class how to perform it then it would be 'would you like to take this part'. Don't get me wrong I love drama and I love to act but it's so annoying if you don't have the right people to act along with you. I don't know that most probably makes me sound all full of myself but I'm not I'm just saying we need people who want to act and are willing to put work in.  
I carried on down the hallways, bored wondering around almost as if I was a lost soul. That's when I heard it, amazing music so beautiful that I ran to the music room but it had stopped. I kept running then …  
'Oww' I hit something rather hard which knocked me backwards on to the floor.  
'Are you ok down there?' Said amazing soft caring voice.  
'I'm fine ...I think …' I stuttered.  
I looked up and all I could see was pure gorgeousness a face of an angel was looking down at me it took me a few moments to let this pass and let me come to the realization of the pain from my backside.  
'Are you sure' he stopped and grabbed my hand 'it looked like you really hurt yourself' he said pulling me up from the ground to meet his eyes.  
'No I'm fine honestly'  
'Ok …good why where you in such a rush any way' he asked with a scene of real wonder to his tone.  
'No big deal really' I said hoping that my excuse wouldn't make me sound a complete fool.  
'I was just trying to find this music I heard, it was amazingly breath taking'  
He laughed 'I don't know about amazingly breath taking but…' he paused then took my hand and lead me in to the music room.  
It couldn't have been him surely? Could it?  
I turned to look at him his emerald eyes looked right back at me a smile sneaked out of his perfect face.  
'Would you like to hear it again…erm….. Sorry what's your name?'  
'Sorry I'm Bella and yes please I would 'I said smiling back.  
'By the way I'm Edward Cullen' his voice made my heart melt.  
He smiled again then turned to the piano and started to play the most beautifully compose piece of music that I had ever heard; the melody began to surround the room. Everything was played so perfectly; but then he stopped.  
'Oh please don't stop' oh _I didn't just say that well done Bella way to make it obvious._  
'I have to sorry I haven't written any more this is just a piece for my exam.' He stood up from the piano and picked up my bag.  
'Isn't it time we get you back to ….'He paused  
'Drama' I added as he was obviously trying to remember if I had told him where I came from in such a rush.  
'Come on then I'll take you' he made this sound so welcoming that I couldn't resist  
He took my hand. I was startled by this and I started to stutter.  
I prayed my hands didn't feel all sticky or sweating how embarrassing that would be I wouldn't live it down.  
'Um ok then' hoping I didn't sound too shocked by his sudden forwardness.  
He smiled again the smile that was making me go weak at the knees every time he did so.  
We walked so slowly down the corridor or maybe it was normal speed I just hadn't noticed I mean everything was as if it was slow motion. I was amazed this boy was so confident , and even more so amazing that I let him be this way. For the whole ten minutes it took to walk back to drama we were submerged deep in to conversation.

'This is my stop' a small laugh escaped my lips.  
'Have fun' he grim misted  
'Oh always' I said so sarcastically.  
'It won't be that bad Bella' I almost believed him but then I remembered and sighed then rolled my eyes  
' Thanks for walking me back … who would of known what could of got me wondering about' I laughed and he joined me.  
'No problem' he passed me my bag I took it off him meeting his eyes once more.  
'See you around yeah Bella?'  
'Totally' he smiled back at me this time a different smile a smile more beautiful that the rest, then turned away and walked down the corridor.  
_Totally oh Bella how stupid did you sound_ I thought to myself.

I walked in to class everyone was in full swung practice so I wasn't missed that much.  
'Bella!' someone behide me shouted.  
'Hey babes come here' oh great it was Mitch.  
'Hey Mitch what have I told you about calling me babes?'  
'You know I'm messing with you love ….. And you love it really' I hated it when he did this it wasn't him at all well not when he was with me and only me.  
'Is there a point to this Michal?' I said, the near mention of his name made him stop he could see I wasn't in the mood.  
'Yeah Clarks put us together for Romeo and Juliet.'  
'Great' I smiled I hope it looked like a meant it.  
'See I knew you would lighten up lets show them what old shake's made this play for'  
He grabbed my hand and took me to the other side of the room.  
'Mitch can you do me a favor please?' I said before he tried anything else.  
'Yeah ok sure …what' he looked at me as if he was about to pounce.  
'Please don't act as if you're all hard and god's gift around me' I felt completely awful saying this but it had to be said I was tired of him thinking there was more to us now.  
'What?' he said trying to convince me he couldn't understand.  
'Oh you know what. If there was any chance of there being a us you have to stop the whole my girl thing it's not good and it makes me sound like I'm yours like you own me'  
'I was only messing with you Bella' he sounded hurt which made me feel even worse.  
I sighed and took his hands in mine.  
'I know it's just I know that isn't really you, so can you please just act like Mitch I knew and …'  
'And… what Bella' he took his hand away from mine and took a strand of my hair in his finger tips and played with it gently.  
'Nothing doesn't matter now just don't ok. Please'  
He sighed I could see I won which made me have that bad gut feeling you get when you told the truth which had to be said but would hurt.  
'Ok I'm sorry …..I……I just miss it' he looked down and waited for me to say something... anything.  
'I know I'm sorry too' I looked down at the fool I felt like a real ass even though I shouldn't considering our past.  
I sighed deep thoughts and memories ran around my head it wasn't good.  
'Bella we should practice or you know what Clark is like' he said trying to break the awkwardness.

'Right then class now that, that seen is over we should all start the next' said our drama teacher.  
Oh god no pleases no not now. I knew what was coming in seen two it was the kiss.  
'Each student please pick a partner for next lesson so that tomorrow we have a new couples.'  
'Bell what does that mean?' Criss asked  
'What as if you don't know' I sighed and pushed my hair back be hide my ear  
'No not that I know the scene I meant the pairing bit' he whispered as she kept going on about the couples.  
'Basically she wants today's partners to play out the scene and then have a partner ready for tomorrow'  
When Mrs Clark finished the boys went in to frenzy and the girls the same all because of the kiss.  
'Oh come on we have to do it' Lauren said she could see I wasn't up for it and she knew my past with Mitch  
'If you like tomorrow you can partner up with mine you know, George' the mere mention of Georges name and he came right over.  
'Hey what's up why you mention me?' he sounded worried and also interested.  
'Err well…' oh my god what do I say to this. I kept pondering my thoughts over and over then finally Lauren jumped in.  
'Bella needs a partner for tomorrow you up for it?' She said smiling at him and batting her eye lashes  
'Yeah sure why not sure your ok with that Bella?' he asked his deep voice removed me from my indepth thoughts.  
'hmm yeah ok so em tomorrow I guess ' I was stuck for words I didn't see George as someone I would kiss, even if it was a staged kiss it was still a kiss. He went to speak again.  
'Mitch ok with it right I mean I don't want to be killed or anything' he began to laugh awkwardly.  
'Yeah it's ok he knows that where just friends' I had to say the friends bit or Lauren would have killed me 'and besides he knows it's just acting and ….'I paused 'he knows you have to now right' Lauren added  
'Thanks yeah he does…. Urg I feel bad'  
'don't worry about it think … tomorrow he will be acting with someone else and who knows he might like her and want to let you go' she smiled a sweet sympathetic smile at me.  
'Again thanks Lauren' she looked confused by this.  
'You do want him to let you go right?'  
'Yeah I just don't want to hurt him' I said truthfully.  
'What part of him getting with someone else means you're going to hurt him?' she had a point.  
'Nothing I guess' I surrendered she knew and I knew she was right.  
'Well then tell him to have a good time tomorrow' she turned away to look at her copy of the script  
She makes it sound as if it was a little game or something you wouldn't think we where talking about a shake spears play. I thought to my self.  
'Ok class quickly now not much time lift I would like to see one couple ….any volunteers? No …ok then'  
Please not us please not please not us.  
'Miss Swan and Mr Andrews would you like to take the stage and show us please?'  
Oh for the love of before I could even finish Mitch grabbed my hand and took me up the stairs to the stage.  
'When ever your ready Bella, Mitch' she placed her hands together and held them by her heart just waiting to see how we could portray this.  
I looked at my wrist watch quarter to four almost over.  
'And begin' Mrs Clark said and without a moment's notice I said my line and then Mitch started his monolog.  
**'She speaks  
O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art  
as glorious to this night, being o'er my head'  
**'Bella your part'  
'Miss there more of the monolog?' I said wondering why she cut us short  
'Yes Bella I'm aware but there isn't any time please just carry on from your part' she smiled and carried on watching this made me feel unwell again and I wished it was over even more than before.  
Oh for the love of god I thought again  
**O Romeo, Romeo! Where fore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be Capulet.  
**Mitch began, waiting by the side of the stage  
**shall I hear more, or shall I speak this?  
**'Go from for saints have hands' Clark jumped in she was adamant that we would have to do the kiss.  
**For saints have hands that pilgrims 'hands do touch  
And palms to palm is holy palmers Kiss.  
**I could see Mitch now climbing up the side of the stage getting ready for the moment I have been dreading it wouldn't be so bad but he isn't putting any emotion in to it but I knew he would when the time came. Maybe he was worried to, maybe he had thoughts about it aswel .  
He began his voice echoing the huge dark modern drama room.  
**Have not saits lips,and holy palmers too?. He knew now this was it and so did I  
Ay,pilgrim,lips that they must use in prayer.**  
He was at the top now. Waiting for me again he led his words clear for each ear to hear.  
**O, then, dear saint let Lips do what , hands do oh boy here we go  
Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. **

He was over the make shift balcony now and each moment he drew closer to me. Hundreds of memories of this came rushing back to me and I knew that any moment my heart was going to overtake my head and that wasn't so post to happen. He continued.  
**Thus from my lips,by thine my sin is purg'd  
**I breathed in deep as he held me close to his body. His hand came to my face he looked deep in to my eyes. He wasn't acting anymore as clear as day it was obvious to me maybe even the audience.  
My mind went blank everyone was waiting then thankfully I remember.  
**Then have my lips the sin that they have took.**  
He looked once more in to my eyes and with in that moment kissed my lips. The kiss was soft and warm just how I remember his kisses, for five seconds I was back in an old heaven safe in his warm arms. When he let go of me the pleasant warmth vanished. I felt cold like something was missing I hated how familiar this was.  
**Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd!  
Give me my sin again  
**He went in for another kiss but I raised my hand setting him at bay not allowing myself to be back in his arms not allowing his kisses so warm once again touch my lips. He looked at me puzzled I slightly shook my head and carried on the finally line of the scene.  
**You kiss by the book.**

'Bravo! Bravo' a wave of applauses took over the whole room from Mrs Clark and the rest of the class.  
'That was great Miss Swan Mr Andrews well done.'  
I just smiled and looked at Mitch then at Lauren who could see what had happened.  
'Class that is what I want to see tomorrow' the bell rang and the sea of teenagers rushed out the door ready to leave.  
Me and Mitch where the only ones left even Mrs Clark left to go somewhere in the rush. There was a sudden silence as I went to put my things back away then what I didn't want happened.

'Look Bella before you say anything I'm sorry ok I thought it would of changed things if we'  
'Mitch …oh my god please ...please don't make this hard for me it took me forever to get over you last year now where back in our old classes and you think it's ok to go back to this ?'  
' I…bel' I didn't give him chance to continue  
'no we can't I can't I don't want to , hell it was hard enough the first time ok …' I felt anger boil inside me but I had to calm down I knew if I let it go I would never be able to take back what I would say.  
'Bella I tried us being friends and well it didn't work out so well'  
'It was working fine I can cope with being friends but I can't with this'  
'I'm sorry …. 'He sighed he looked at me and saw i was really upset he could see the pain I was trying to hide

'How stupid was I …god how stupid am I now thinking that would work after everything Bella? How could I ever hurt you so much' he walked to wards me I didn't move. Then he tried to get closer 'I really am sorry Bella I swear I am' he put his arms around me and for a moment I didn't realize what was happening. Then I stopped and finally took control of my emotions once more. He tried to turn me around to face him.  
'what are you doing' I pushed him away and raised my hand to my face to hide the escaping tears.  
'please can you just go' I couldn't handle it any more.  
'Bella..?' his voice sounded as if he was pleading now it didn't sound like the Mitch who was all for the girls it was broken Mitch.  
'please just go' I tried everything I had in me to be calm and try and just lock it out but I couldn't.  
'I will see you right ? We will be ok right? Bella? Please'  
I suppressed crying and just said 'No' I went quite then 'you won't ok ... you won't and we won't just leave me alone from now on!' I wanted to scream it but I couldn't but I knew even saying those words normally would tear him apart.  
When I turned around to see him was gone.  
_You can't do this Bella not again, no, not ever again why Bella why did you have to kiss him? Why did you have to let yourself believe it was safe again? It can't be ever! Remember that.  
_I grabbed my stuff and walked out the class room and headed straight for my bus.  
When I was on the bus all I could think about was Mitch how much of a cow I had been. I felt so bad for that I mean after all he was sorry and he thought it could make it right one kiss and we be back in each other's arms but I think we both knew it couldn't be.


End file.
